Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a light source lamp having a reflector and an auxiliary mirror and its manufacturing method, and a projector with the light source lamp.
FIG. 7 is a schematic showing a configuration of a light source lamp placed in a light source lamp unit of a related art projector or the like. In FIG. 7, the light source lamp 9 has an arc tube 10, a reflector 20, and an auxiliary mirror 40. The arc tube 10 has a bulging light-emitting portion 11 in its central portion and columnar portions 13a, 13b extending on both sides of the light-emitting portion 11 (hereinafter sealing portions). The reflector 20 serves to emit the light radiated by the arc tube 10 and the light reflected by the auxiliary mirror 40 ahead of it (i.e. in the right direction in the drawing).
The auxiliary mirror 40 is attached facing the reflector 20 and serves to reflect the light radiated by the arc tube 10 toward the reflector 20. The auxiliary mirror 40 includes; a spherical surface or concave surface (hereinafter auxiliary reflecting surface), such as an aspheric surface 41; a generally cone-like portion 42 (hereinafter body portion) forming the auxiliary reflecting surface 41; and a center bore 44 piercing the center of rotation of the auxiliary reflecting surface 41.
One sealing portion 13b of the arc tube 10 is inserted in the center bore 44 of the auxiliary mirror 40, followed by regulating the auxiliary mirror 40 and the arc tube 10 in position. In this condition, an inorganic adhesive (i.e. cement) 59 is injected into a gap 52 between the inner periphery of the center bore 44 and the outer periphery of the sealing portion 13b (hereinafter reflecting surface gap) thereby to adhesively fix the auxiliary mirror 40 and the arc tube 10 (see p. 2 and FIG. 1 of JP-A-8-31382, for example).